oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Uma Swing!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Uma Swing!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 1b | airdate = April 7, 2003 (source) | previousepisode = "Camp Out!" | nextepisode = "Uma Bathroom!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Oobi helps Uma get used to the playground and teaches her how to swing on the swings. Uma falls when she gets on too fast and is afraid to try again, but Oobi helps her to be more careful and soon Uma is swinging all by herself. — Nickelodeon (source) Oobi and Uma are at the playground. Oobi asks Uma if she wants to play on the seesaw, but Uma would rather spend the day on the swings. Before she swings, Oobi shows her how to swing carefully. Uma gets impatient and ignores what Oobi says. She tries to swing as fast as she can and falls off. She starts to cry as Grampu rushes over and comforts her. Uma feels better, but she's developed a fear of the swing set. Oobi asks Uma if she wants to try again, but she says no. Oobi tries to calm her down by playing on the slide, making sure that she doesn't hurt herself again. They slide down together at first. Then, they take turns sliding alone. On his turn, Oobi decides to twirl around and falls off. He doesn't get hurt, but this reminds him that it's very important to be careful. Oobi asks Uma if she has the courage to try swinging again. She tells him that she'll try, this time listening to Oobi's advice. Uma swings carefully and is astonished to be swinging all by herself. She calls Kako and Grampu to watch. After she finishes swinging, Oobi plays a counting game with the other characters. Uma wants to play another game and suggests giving each other piggyback rides. Everyone piggybacks on top of each other, but they lose their balance and fall down, laughing. The episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Scenes Oobi-Uma-Swing-opening.png|"Oh, hi! Playground." Oobi-Uma-Swing-swing-set.png|The swing set Oobi-Uma-Swing-Oobi-joins-Uma.png|Oobi joining Uma Oobi-Uma-Swing-Uma-watching-Oobi.png|Uma watching Oobi on the swing Oobi-Uma-Swing-Uma-crying.png|Uma crying Oobi-Uma-Swing-Grampu-comforting-Uma.png|Grampu comforting Uma Oobi-Uma-Swing-Uma-scolding-the-swing.png|"Bad swing! Bad swing!" Oobi-Uma-Swing-slide.png|The slide Oobi-Uma-Swing-Uma-sliding.png|Uma sliding Oobi-Uma-Swing-Oobi-on-the-slide.png|Oobi on the slide Oobi-Uma-Swing-Oobi-talking.png|"Uma swing? Oobi help Uma." Oobi-Uma-Swing-Oobi-pushing-Uma.png|Oobi pushing Uma Oobi-Uma-Swing-Kako-visits.png|Kako visiting Oobi-Uma-Swing-Oobi-watching-Uma.png|Oobi watching Uma Oobi-Uma-Swing-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Uma-Swing-Oobi-close-up.png|Close-up of Oobi Oobi-Uma-Swing-counting-on-Grampu.png|Counting on Grampu Oobi-Uma-Swing-ending.png|Group piggyback ride Production photo Oobi-Uma-Swing-production-clapboard.png|A clapperboard from the day the episode was filmed (1/18/2003), taken from this showreel. *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 9, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 2, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on July 19, 2009. (source) *In 2012, this episode's plot was adapted into "Swing," an episode of the Iranian spin-off Oobi: Dasdasi. This was notably the only time Dasdasi remade an episode of the original American show. *A few of the early shorts ("Prince Oobi!", "Peekaboo!", and "Slide!") also took place at a playground. This episode uses a completely different set for the playground - it's much bigger and brighter. *During the scenes where Oobi and Uma are using the slide, there are cuts between takes, likely because the puppeteers couldn't easily slide their arms down. *Two scenes from this episode are featured in the opening theme for season one: Uma watching Oobi on the swing, and Oobi and Uma riding the slide. *According to a press release, "Swing!" was the original title for this episode. *According to a showreel video for Little Airplane Productions, this episode was filmed on January 18, 2003. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1